


Haters

by kenchang



Category: Nightwing (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Two women make the wrong assumptions about a young man and his crippled girlfriend.





	Haters

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect much accuracy to the source. I intentionally changed some things up.

Telemarketers, Joy and her partner, Andrea, take a shortcut on their way home from work, when they spot a young man wheeling his disabled girlfriend through the park.

"Oh, that poor girl," Andrea says.

"Poor guy, you mean," Joy scoffs. "He's the one that has to put up with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. He has to do everything. Obviously, she can't work. And then, when he gets home after a tiring day, he has to take care of her, do all the house chores. She can't walk plus she wears glasses. So she has poor eyesight, too. She's probably useless. And he can't leave her because it would look bad."

Andrea laughs. "Joy, you're so mean. Well, she is kinda pretty in a nerdy way. Men only care about physical appearances after all. And sex, of course."

"But how good can she be in bed? She can't cowgirl. And does she even have any feeling below the waist? How boring is that? It'll be like having sex with a corpse."

"Well, men only care about their own satisfaction in bed anyway."

"Oh, maybe she's rich. Maybe he's wheeling her in an empty park at night to murder her for her money."

They laugh again, when a man comes up from behind them, snatches Andrea's shoulder bag, and makes a run for it!

"Hey!", Andrea screams.

The woman in the wheelchair looks up at her boyfriend and says, "Go."

The young man nods and chases the thief.

#

Dick Grayson touches his earpiece, as he enters a dark alley, and whispers, "Which way, Babs?"

"He's right around the left corner, waiting for you," Barbara Gordon answers, using her phone to hack a surveillance camera. "He has a switchblade, Dick. Be careful."

"Never," Dick quips.

As he nears the end of the wall, the thief springs from behind cover and thrusts his blade! Dick catches him by the wrist, punches him once in the face, and flips the man over his shoulder and onto the ground!

"Look, just let me go, man!", the thief begs breathlessly, his nose bleeding. "I was hungry is all. I can't get no job. It's the government's fault! Don't call the cops or nothin'. Please!"

"Can't do that," Dick answers, flashing his badge. "I am the cops."

"Aw, shit!"

#

A squad car takes the thief away. And Grayson returns Andrea's bag.

"Wow, you're boyfriend's amazing," Andrea tells Barbara. "You're so lucky."

"It's the other way around," Grayson replies with a smile.

Then he wheels his girlfriend to continue their stroll.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
